


Fidget

by rurambles



Series: Ease [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles
Summary: Shoyou gets Kei a fidget cube. He's not happy about it.Part of Not That Easy / Ease seriesCan probably be read as a standalone
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Ease [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058075
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Fidget

“Here, I got this for you,” Shoyou tossed Kei a nondescript box as he entered the room.

Kei caught it without a problem, “What is it?”

Shoyou smiled at him, “Just open at it.”

“What is it?” he asked again, shaking the box. Something rattled slightly inside.

“You’re no fun,” Shoyou huffed as he sat down besides Kei, “has anyone ever told you that?”

Kei bumped their shoulders, “Literally everyone. So?” He motioned towards the box.

“You’d know if you’d just open it,” he grumbled, “but it’s a fidget cube.”

Kei put the box in Shoyou’s lap, “No thanks, I don’t need one.”

“Oh, yeah?” Shoyou shot back, opening the box to reveal the fidget cube inside, “How are your hands doing?”

Kei made a face at him. That was an unfair question. There was no way to hide that his fingers were bandaged up because he had tugged on his fingers so hard that he had dislocated them. For most people he could pass it off as a volleyball injury but Shoyou took one look at his face and knew that he injured his fingers himself.

“That’s not fair,” he bit out, hiding his hands under his arms so Shoyou couldn’t see his bandaged fingers, “It was an accident.”

He had been anxious about something he had to do at work because the deadline was fast approaching and he didn’t know if he was going to be ready in time and for some reason he pulled too hard. The pain had helped pull him back to reality and he knew enough about finger injuries that he felt comfortable treating himself, but he still knew that what he did was a problem.

But he had figured it was a ‘talk to the therapist’ problem, not a ‘buy an object that lets everyone around you know that you have a problem’ kind of problem.

Because of course Kei knew what a fidget cube was, they helped people with things like anxiety or ADHD-- but he was fine, he didn’t need anything like that to help with his anxiety. He knew he had his ticks and they were fine. Usually.

Shoyou finished unboxing the toy, “At least look at it, I spent a bunch of time looking at different ones for you.”

Kei kept his gaze in his lap.

“So a lot of fidget cubes have rounded edges, I found one that’s, uh, sharper?” Shoyou held it up even though Kei wasn’t looking, “It’s not going to hurt you if you squeeze it but I’ve seen you draw blood on your palm with your nails so I thought this would be good.”

“Stop,” Kei whispered.

Shoyou didn’t hear him and kept going, “One side has a joystick and I don’t know if you’ll care about the motion but the material is rough. I tried to find one that had one side that was just rough but this has that and one side that has a bunch of small clicky dials so that may work.”

He grabbed the cube out of Shoyou’s hands, “Stop.”

His eyes widened, “Kei, I’m sorry. Did I overstep? I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine,” he flicked the light switch side of the cube back and forth, “I just. I don’t.”

Shoyou shifted closer to him and leaned his head on Kei’s arm, “No, I pushed you before you were ready.”

Kei leaned his head on top of Shoyou’s and let out a deep breath, “Let me talk, idiot. I don’t like being reminded that I’m different. This,” he held up the cube, “just tells others that I can’t function normally.”

“That’s not true. And if people think them then they don’t matter. People should see it and know that you’re trying. Besides,” he took the cube from Kei, “they’re kind of a fad toy now so people may just roll their eyes.”

“Oh that makes me feel better,” Kei said sarcastically.

* * *

With the deadline at work rapidly approaching and Kei’s workload not declining in the least, Kei felt his panic rising. Last time this happened he dislocated his fingers but Shoyou had made him promise to carry around the stupid fidget cube for at least a week so when he felt his anxiety swelling up he shoved his hand into his pocket and felt around for the cube.

He mentally thanked his boyfriend for getting one with sharper edges because even squeezing it in his hands as he tried to find the side he wanted was helping him calm down. He wasn’t sure how that was much better than digging in his nails but Shoyou assured him that at most he’d leave a small dent in his palm and wouldn’t draw blood, and by now he had learned to trust Shoyou.

He found the joystick and spun it around with his thumb. Shoyou was right again that he liked the feel of the material but he wished he could have it all against his palms-- but the bite of the corners of the cube would have to do.

After a few moments he found his mind clearing and the mountain of work he had to do didn’t seem as monumentous.

* * *

When he got home Shoyou was already there and before he could ask how his day was, Kei tangled a hand in his hair to roughly tilt his head back and kissed him hard in thanks. He felt Shoyou smile into the smile. Kei was often bad at using his words but made up for it with his actions and Shoyou knew exactly what this was.

After Kei broke off the kiss Shoyou grinned up at him, “I take it the fidget cube helped?”

“Shut up, Shoyou.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking about re-writing Not That Easy from Hinata's POV and instead of jumping into that I wrote this instead


End file.
